narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Future Sachi
What is "Rogue"? Please Reply A.S.A.P. Please! And the Tournament Wierd Battles: Part 2 is starting tomorow! Young Piece 19:39, 28 February 2009 (UTC) My Opinion Well, she is pretty cool, and very creative to how she remains alive. Although, its gonna be pretty awkward with Kurumu and Sachi.... oh boy O_O --Seireitou 23:23, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Sachi already knows about Seireitou's and Kurumu's relationship. She'll be mildly annoyed at the fact that the corrupted part of her soul is inside Kumuru, but it'll come to pass. Achrones150 23:25, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Well, i wonder how its gonna pass by when the two meet again.... Sei's in a tough position --Seireitou 23:27, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Hehehe...Wait until you meet Echo's assistant. You will be very surprised. Echo Uchiha 23:28, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Yes, some little hunch-back in the corner, "Welcome Master"..... --Seireitou 23:30, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Sachi believes that their love for each other passed when they were eventually seperated from each other, but the bond between them was still strong. She'll want Sei to embrace his feelings for Kumuru instead, so that they would both be happy. Also, I'm wondering what would happen if Echo and Sachi fought....It seems too good to be true. XD Achrones150 23:31, 28 February 2009 (UTC) In the future? Echo Uchiha 23:32, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Achrones150 23:32, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Well, Sei will still have feelings for her and will always protect her.. yet, i have a thought... its unorthodox yet...... --Seireitou 23:33, 28 February 2009 (UTC) It would be...*Cough Cough* Interesting. Echo Uchiha 23:42, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Ooh! How about Future Sei vs Future Echo... that would be a good one! ^_^ or even Future Suzaku vs Future Echo --Seireitou 23:43, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Let's face it, any of the Future vs Futures would be awesome. Echo Uchiha 23:44, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah....but still, now that I think about it....Future Sachi vs Future Echo would be kind of like "Light vs Dark" don't you think? ^_^ Achrones150 23:46, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Yin vs Yang, that would be pretty sweet. Echo Uchiha 23:47, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Yin, Yang, Hyugas!! --[[user:Evan6789|''Evan'6''''7''8'9'']]☻☺'You May Approach the Awesome'☺☻ 23:57, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Pipe down Poncho. Echo Uchiha 00:36, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Umm... Did she kill Shinigami? If not, how is she the death god now? =x --Mewshuji 00:39, 1 March 2009 (UTC) She absorbed a dying Shinigami's body, similar to the way Kabuto absorbed Orochimaru's remains into him, without the surgery and stuff. Achrones150 01:54, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :... there's only one Death God in the Narutoverse... Shinigami ...? o_O --Mewshuji 21:58, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Similar to the union between Piccolo and Nail. Echo Uchiha 01:55, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, and I just noticed Sei's got a new foster child he's in love with. Told you Touch of Gray would leave her, he always does. Echo Uchiha 01:57, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Are you referring to Kumuru? o_O Achrones150 01:58, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, which I don't even understand. Echo Uchiha 01:59, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Well, in the 1,000-year period, Sachi died of old age. >_< So it would be logical for Seireitou to move on. Achrones150 02:01, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Yes, but if you've noticed, he has a tendency to keep those around him immortal. Echo Uchiha 02:02, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Obviously, Sachi was an exception. >_> Achrones150 02:03, 1 March 2009 (UTC) But, Sei died with the Peace Requiem, so he didnt exactly have an opertunity to give her that --`Seireitou 02:04, 1 March 2009 (UTC) But I digress, there's no point in whining about it. She just needs a night out at the bar or something. Echo Uchiha 02:13, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I don't even know what the French Toast digress means. Achrones150 02:14, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Digress- Get to the point Echo Uchiha 02:15, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I like it though I never that a zanpakutou would be named divinity. Oh and she is hot!!!!--Darknesslover5000 16:12, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks. XD Achrones150 16:13, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Futures Hmm... This calls for a tournament! How about if all of the futures gathered to have a little fun with their new powers gained through the thousand years or so and duke it out? Doesn't sound too bad, and it might open up some interesting opportunities for things. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 18:03, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Also, what about Future Scarr or Future James or whoever still exists, arent you gonna make one? --Seireitou 18:05, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Eh, Everybody except Scarr and maybe Sam are dead. After all, they are still human(I'm not talking about Scarr, of course). It's sad, But I had to kill James. T.T --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 22:05, 1 March 2009 (UTC)